A.C.R.E.
A.C.R.E is the largest Corporation in the Acheron Rho Sector. A.C.R.E provides the everyday person with everything they need from food and clothing to housing and guns, as such A.C.R.E. Products are found everywhere in the Sector . There is virtually nothing that A.C.R.E. cannot make or provide. They also sell resources like metal and rare minerals to the Houses and other companies, especially House Fornax, House Reticulum and the Trilliant Ring. A.C.R.E. also owns a Bulk Freighter Fleet to ship their manufactured products. A.C.R.E lost most of its workforce in the war against the synths. The situation was made worse for A.C.R.E by an uprising of UPC dissidents on its primary agricultural world, Yakiyah. As such, A.C.R.E is currently facing a labor crisis. The real meaning behind the acronym for A.C.R.E. has been lost to time with the several wars and information disappearance over time. Some place somewhere there is a file hidden underneath a pile of refuse with the real meaning of A.C.R.E. but until it is found we might never know Demnoph Main article: Demnoph 'Atmosphere: '''Thin Atmosphere '''Temperature: '''Temperate to warm '''Biosphere: '''Human-miscible '''Population: '''Billions of inhabitants '''Tech Level:'TL4 'Description: 'Demnoph distinguishes itself through the presence of A.C.R.E. and its great Arkologies, like the Ziggurat A.C.R.E.s Headquarter. The whole world is covered in a sprawling city and Industrial complexes. Demnoph has 3 Moons: Creus XXIII , Syeh and Tsyomatsa as well as 2 Refueling Staions: Peridier 7 and Turbi. The Research Base Keul 7 and Space Staion Agassiz 7 also orbit the planet Leadership Main article: A.C.R.E. Corporate Titles A.C.R.E. Is controlled by a board of Directors. Each director is head of their own department and has equal voting rights on board meetings. Directors are former nobles who gave up their noble titles, most often due to them lacking opportunities for advancement within the nobility. Some also give up their titles due to a feeling that they did not fit in with their house. Those nobles are put into upper management upon their employment in A.C.R.E. from where they can advance to Director. While there can be Directors who don't come from nobility, this is an exception. To advance from middle to upper management without being nobility only happens when an individual displays exceptional talent. Worker Treatment A.C.R.E. is mostly concerned about cost-efficiency. Because of that, treatment of workers is designed to ensure maximum efficiency over the employee’s natural lifetime for the minimum cost. The exact details of working conditions vary depending on the Director overseeing the department. Working conditions are hard, but not much more so than anywhere else in the Sector . For most departments the wage of an employee is dependent on their performance. A.C.R.E. is deducting a set amount per week for housing, food, clothing, transport to work and so on. Additional costs like medical expenses or entertainment are also deducted that way. If an employee did not earn enough that week, the difference is added to their debt to A.C.R.E. For most employees that debt is slowly growing, especially if they take care of elderly or people unfit for work, over their live as they only earn a little over their fixed costs of living. Most employees choose to work for 10-12 hours a day for the maximum allowed 6 days a week. The free day is enforced by A.C.R.E. to reduce costs for accidents and errors made on the job. Employees in under- and middle-management earn more than the average worker, but still on a performance base. This changes at upper-management where a fixed amount, high enough for a comfortable living and a bonus is paid. U.N.I.O.N. An in-house institution designed to co-opt worker dissatisfaction by allowing workers to feel heard but without having any real power to press for better pay or working conditions. The system is compulsory and a subscription fee is deducted automatically from workers pay. Set up in part to derail authentic unionisation U.N.I.O.N. is sold as "a direct line for feedback to senior leadership". U.N.I.O.N. representatives are appointed at each facility by A.C.R.E. management and become the front line face of the organisation. The role is a poison chalice as most U.N.I.O.N. reps are despised by their fellow workers, which is offset by monetary compensation for the additional work. Culture Because the leadership of A.C.R.E. is comprised of former members out of every noble house and the great variety of cultures, ethnicities and mixes thereof on Demnoph, A.C.R.E.s Culture is influenced heavily by African, European and Asian influences. Under those Indian, American, and middle/northern European are the most prevalent. The official language in A.C.R.E. is the universal Trade-language in Acheron Rho, English. But most use Demnophs native language, a unrecognizable mix of languages filled by cooperate terminology, in everything but official documents. A.C.R.E. Core The A.C.R.E. Core is the police and military force of A.C.R.E. they are comprised out of different regiments, who specialize in different situations and tactics. They are highly trained and well equipped but not very high in number compared to other armies. Core is not known to engage in conflict with other Factions, but mostly used to deal with terrorists, rebellions, riots and for policing, while the latter is mostly done by them when the regiment does not have another task to do. Still a view of the Core regiments are specialized in policing and riot control and as such permanently stationed at a A.C.R.E. facility. Those peacekeeping companies are ones most variable in size and can be some of the smallest on smaller facilities. Core regiments are not necessarily deployed in full force for a task but can be split into their subdivisions battalions, companies, platoons or even squads deal with any task with utmost efficiency and to deal with more sensitive missions. Core is well known for their helmets with dehumanizing face-masks and mostly black-gray gear. This is the standard equipment for Core, but they are reequipped if the mission demands it like with camouflage armor on missions in hostile terrain. History The Formation of A.C.R.E. By 2804 many houses were in disagreement over who the next Emperox should be. While the upper echelon of the Eridanus Imperial Bank where part in this, many in the middle management of Eridanus grew dissatisfied with the political climate. The frustrated nobles would begin to allocate resources from various planets and searched for likeminded nobles within the other Houses. They transferred these resources to a planet they could control while House Eridanus wasn't paying attention to them. On 2806, A.C.R.E Corporation became an official entity and established control over Demnoph as their Headquarter. The First and Second Imperial Civil Wars Early on A.C.R.E was able to assert control over agricultural and mining industries within Acheron Rho. When the First Imperial Civil War came to be, A.C.R.E would feed and supply all sides of the war with much needed rations and vital resources needed for weapons and tech upkeep. When the First War was ending after a hundred years however, many in A.C.R.E became worried that their profit margins would plummet. As such A.C.R.E supported Emperox VI in secret because of his aggressive and expansionist viewpoints. Shortly after Emperox VI was crowned, the Second Imperial War had begun. With the aid of the newly formed PRISM Network , A.C.R.E was able to remain in the good graces of the Noble Houses and had fifty more years of war profits. The New Empire After the mysterious death of Emperox VI Emperox VI and the ratified Peace Accords, war was no longer a viable way of making high profit margins. However, A.C.R.E had no longer need for it, because they used the Second Imperial War to establish a monopoly over most major industries in Acheron Rho. For many years A.C.R.E maintained its control over industry and after the reveal of Fu Xi invested heavily into synthetic research, manufacturing, and a syntheticsynthetic workforce for maximum production levels. The official A.C.R.E Psiball team, The Demnoph Harvesters, was also established during this time period to compete with other houses and maintain its outward grace inAcheron Rho. The War against the Artificials When House Crux started it’s war against House Cygnus and synthetics, A.C.R.E became increasingly pressured from multiple houses to disband all synthetic laborers. After the fallout of the Bombing of Gats A.C.R.E relented so it would not become an enemy to the winning team. Many factories and farms were lost during this period and it took years for A.C.R.E to stabilize. A.C.R.E became heavily reliant on its farm planet Yakiyah and worked it’s citizens brutally to make up for the lost synths. This was one of the reasons for the formation of the UPC on Yakiyah. New Initiatives G.R.O.W. Is a volunteer program for parents to send their children to work at A.C.R.E facilities when they aren't at school. Those children receive training, hands-on experience, free meals, and later, access to higher education. The G.R.O.W program was started after the Great Purge of the synths to help with the labor shortage that resulted. It also functions as a PR stunt through helping families struggling with rising food prices. With the help of House Serpens, Children participating will also be screened for MES . Created and run by Director A. Smith. H.E.R.O. Is a program for veterans of the Imperium. Those who enroll in the H.E.R.O program are given suitable jobs and get fast tracked within A.C.R.E to some of the best positions in the organization. Candidates are recruited out of the general population on the planets of most of the Houses, with the exception of House Reticulum, whose warriors seek death in combat and do not retire from service. Created by Directors A.Smith and A. Guisman, run by Director A. Guisman. P.U.R.E. Is a program to put criminals apprehended by House Crux to work. The program is meant to help with the labor shortage after the Great Purge of the synth. The participants are put to work in comet and asteroid mining operations under the supervision of House Crux where they can be productive members of society while serving their time. Created by Director B. Vitrandic, run by Director K. Neumann. R.E.A.P. Is a program for mining materials from asteroids and other space bodies. To that purpose A.C.R.E. constructs small independent complexes to house miners on some of the larger asteroids or process the mined material on-side. After the useful Materials are mined, these complexes are retrofitted and extended into residential space and holiday homes. Created and run by Directors G. Zandasal and V. Kohl. Secret Projects. Project GAIA Main article: Project GAIA Is a heavily redacted project that was leaked. News of the leak was broken by Exec Editor Shar Paige - Intel of the Prism Network News. According to the nomenclature of the aforementioned Project GAIA. This is a Top Secret document containing restricted data, special access required to view, and not to be circulated to foreign nationals. Head of the Project is Director K. Shall. Opinion on other Factions The Houses While one of the most powerful single faction in Acheron Rho, A.C.R.E tends to stay out of politics. A.C.R.E is cooperative with all of the houses and enjoys a good relationship with House Serpens, whose home-world is in the same system as A.C.R.E's. A.C.R.E. is also the sponsor of the psiball league. The Houses are dependent on A.C.R.E.'s to produce many of the products they need to supply their populations. House Fornax and House Reticulum, in particular, need A.C.R.E. to fuel their shipyards and forges with great the quantities of metal they need. The Trilliant Ring A.C.R.E has a Competitive, but not hostile Relationship with The Trilliant Ring, who produces some of the same products, if for an entirely different target group. Even with the competition between the two companies A.C.R.E is the main supplier for many of the resources Trilliant needs to manufacture their Products. A.C.R.E. Has currently a non-aggression agreement with The Trilliant Ring and a defensive alliance with them against the UPC and the Vegrant Fleet. The Deathless A.C.R.E has made use of the Deathless on multiple occasions in the past when it had need for additional forces. Prism Network A.C.R.E and Prism enjoy a prosperous business relationship. A.C.R.E often runs ads and marketing campaigns through Prism. However, A.C.R.E has not had particularly in-depth relations with the media company outside of marketing. Efficiencies Ordinal Indicators The disposal of excess ordinal indicators st, nd, and rd, rationalizing them all to th, A.C.R.E calculates galaxy wide efficiency savings are unprecedented. Category:Factions Category:Corporations Category:A.C.R.E.